Soft Wood
Soft Wood is a crafting item in . It is a piece of wood used for forging mostly wooden equipment. In EBF4, Soft Wood can be bought in Greenwood Village, Whitefall Town, and Goldenbrick Resort for 360 gold. In EBF5, Soft Wood can be bought in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village, Mystic Woods and Redpine Town for 360 gold. Drop Rate Soft Wood is dropped mostly by foes made of wood. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Armored Oak - 100% * Horse Fort - 100% * Mighty Oak - 100% * Big Green Bush - 90% * Big Muddy Bush - 60% * Leaf Turtle - 40% * Haunted Tree - 25% * Wooden Idol - 10% Additionally, it can drop when cutting down trees with The Axe, with 30% chance. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Leafy Chomper - 75% * Stumpy Gloop - 50% * Anna Doll - 50% * Wooden Idol - 25% * Roasted Gloop - 25% * Cat Wizard - 15% * Haunted Mirror - 15% * Wise Mirror - 15% * Green Bush - 10% * Red Bush - 10% * Red Pixel - 10% * Laurelin - 100% x3 * Anna (boss) - 100% Additionally, it can drop when cutting down trees with The Axe, with 30% chance. Forging Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Thor's Hammer - 1 on level 2, 1 on level 3 * Fairy Bow - 3 on level 2, 2 on level 3, 5 on level 5 * Sky Feather - 6 on level 3, 10 on level 4, 15 on level 5 * Angel Wing - 1 on level 2 * Emerald Cyclone - 1 on level 2, 6 on level 3 * Crystal Staff - 2 on level 2 * Nirvana - 5 on level 3 * Mystic Breeze - 1 on level 2, 1 on level 3, 5 on level 4, 5 on level 5 * Seraphim - 1 on level 2 * Dreamcatcher - 2 on level 3, 10 on level 4 * Oak Staff - 2 on level 2, 12 on level 3, 6 on level 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * The Chopper - 2 on level 2, 30 on level 5 * Ultra Pro 9000X - 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3 * Sol Spear - 2 on level 2 * Druid Staff - 1 on level 2, 3 on level 3 * Elder's Wisdom - 2 on level 2 * Oak Staff - 1 on level 2 * Coconut Shooter - 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3 * Fairy Bow - 2 on level 2, 4 on level 3 * Earth's Whisper - 4 on level 3 * Elven Shield - 2 on level 2, 8 on level 3 * Viking Buckler - 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3, 8 on level 4 * Star Hammer - 10 on level 2, 20 on level 3 * Death Mask - 1 on level 2, 5 on level 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Items